1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle tires and more specifically, to an attached tire pressure sensor and air nozzle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An attached tire pressure sensor and air nozzle assembly is known comprised of an air nozzle, an air valve, and an attached tire pressure sensor. The air nozzle is installed in the rim of a vehicle wheel, having an air passage axially extending through the two distal ends thereof for communication between the inside air pressure of the vehicle wheel and the outside open air. The air nozzle further has an outer thread exposed to the outside of the vehicle wheel. The air valve is mounted in the air passage of the air nozzle, prohibiting leakage of air out of the vehicle wheel. Further, the attached tire pressure sensor comprises a hollow body, and a tire pressure sensor circuit mounted in the hollow body. The hollow body has a coupling hole in communication between the inside space of the hollow body and the atmosphere, and an inner thread formed in the coupling hole.
The inner thread of the attached tire pressure sensor is threaded onto the outer thread of the air nozzle. In addition, a pin in the coupling hole is provided to push the air valve, thereby opening the air valve for allowing air to flow out of the vehicle wheel into the hollow body of the attached tire pressure sensor. Thus, the internal tire pressure sensor circuit of the attached tire pressure sensor measures the tire pressure of the vehicle wheel. If the tire pressure of the vehicle wheel is below a set value, a radio transmitter is induced to transmit a signal to one or two receivers at the chassis of the vehicle, enabling the receivers to send the signal to a display in the vehicle through a cable for display.
It is well known that the wheels of a vehicle frequently produce high-frequency vibration or low-frequency vibration as the vehicle is running over an uneven road surface at a high speed. Further, when a vehicle is running on a rough and rugged road, the wheels may impact the edges of the holes. These vibration and impact may cause loosing of the connection between the inner thread of the attached tire pressure sensor and the outer thread of the air nozzle, and the attached tire pressure sensor may fall from the air nozzle during running of the vehicle.